Pen Pals - Chapter 1: Introducing Grawshots...
by Acorn Dreamer
Summary: Students form Grawshots, an american school of magic, gets pen pals with students at Hogwarts. Discover secrets and dreams of people you wouldn't think would have them. This is humourous too, but I could only pick one! : P
1. Pen Pals Chapter 1

## PENPALS

By: Dreamer

### CHAPTER 1

Jason Clark sat on his bed in his room, waiting patiently for a screech owl to appear at his window. For four years Jason has been attending Grawshots American Academy of Magic. 

He heard wings flapping outside his window. But instead of seeing a large screech owl he sees a small snowy owl. He recognized it as Moonlight, one of his best friend's owl. He took the letter out of Moonlight's mouth, and opened it.

Dear J,

Did you get your letter from school yet? One of the school's screech 

owls came this morning. Any way let me know when you are going to 

go to shopping for school supplies so I can meet up with you Bobby 

and Nyomi. Guess what I found out? We have a sister school in England.

It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And do you know

what else? All the fifth, sixth, and seventh years get pen pals from that school!

I can't wait! Anyway see you when we're shopping!

Your friend,

Cleo Moondust

He wrote a brief message back to Cleo about when he was going shopping and about the pen pals. He really thought the idea of a pen pal sounded awesome. 

As soon as he sent Moonlight of on her way back to Cleo's two more owls showed up at his windowsill, a large screech owl (from the school), and a barn owl carrying two letters.

He took the letter from the screech owl's mouth and it flew away. He didn't open it at first because he pretty much knew what it said. So instead he opened the two letters from the barn owl. They were from his two other best friends, Bobby Sinistra and Nyomi Carter. Nyomi and Bobby live next store to each other so when they send letters to him and Cleo they usually use the same owl. He read both the letters and they were very similar to Cleo's letter. He sent his replies back to Nyomi and Bobby and lied down on his bed and opened the Grawshots' letter.

GRAWSHOTS AMERICAN ACADEMY OF MAGIC

Mr. Clark-

We would like to inform you that the school year of 2000-2001 will be starting on

September 1st as usual. You shall report to Gate 11 ½ at 9:00 am sharp. 

The plane will reach Grawshots at 4:00 pm. seeing you are not a first year

You will go directly to your house to unpack. A prefect will be happy to give

You the password. The feast and the sorting will take place at 6:30 pm. 

We are also doing a special program for fifth years and up. Grawshots' sister 

School, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be your pen pals for 

This year. You will be receiving your first letter from a Hogwarts' student a week

After classes start. We thank you and will be looking forward to seeing you!

Sincerely,

# Carla Thomas

Carla Thomas

Dean of Grawshots

Jason had just started going though the list of supplies when his mother called, "J, honey dinnertime!" 

Jason went downstairs and found his mom putting chicken fajitas on the table. Chicken fajitas were Jason's most favorite food in the world.

"Mom, I just got my letter Grawshots, and guess what?"

"What?" she asked as she grabbed a fajita off the center plate

.

"We get to have pen pals! They are students from our sister school in England! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah that's awesome J!" she said giving him a high five, "but won't that wear the owls out?"

Jason hadn't thought of that. "They probably have special owls, I mean, come on this is Dean Carla we're talking about!"

His mom smiled. "Your probably right knowing Dean Carla."

The head of Jason's school has always been clever and tricky. That is probably why most of the students like her.

After dinner Jason cleared the table and placed two bowls, two spoons, and a box of Cookie Dough ice cream on the table. Cookie Dough has always been him and his mom's favorite ice cream. 

As Jason was scooping in large spoonfuls of ice cream into his bowl, his mom asked, "So, do you want you pen pal to be a boy or a girl?"

He was half surprised his mom asked this but he replied, "Well six of one half a dozen of the other. You know? Because I'd like to have a boy so we could talk about guys stuff and girls. But I'd also like to have a girl so maybe then I can get a girlfriend!" 

Jason was 15 and has never had a "real" girlfriend. He already had his first kiss though. You see, when Cleo and Jason were five or six years old, (before they met Bobby and Nyomi), they used to go around holding hands and telling people that they were married to anyone that would listen. Jason smiled to himself. He did that every time he thought of that.

"Your buddies know we're going shopping for school stuff tomorrow right?" his mother asked. Jason nodded he had a mouth full of ice cream. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. 

Harry woke up and looked at the clock. 8:49. He got up out of bed got dressed and went across the hall and knocked on Hermione's door. Harry had been staying at the Granger's house since a few days before his birthday. For the first time in his life Harry had a birthday party. It was closer to the school year now and Harry and Hermione were going to meet Ron in Diagon Alley today. A voice came from inside the room.

"Come in" it was Hermione's. When he opened the door he saw Hermione was sitting at her computer playing a game.

"Hey, can we get going, I really want to talk to somebody about something." He asked

Hermione exited out of the game and turned around in her chair. "What am I? A bag of potato chips?" She looked kind of hurt.

"Well it's a guy thing if you know what I mean," he said.

"Harry I have 5 boy cousins. All older then you, I think I can handle it."

"Alright so got any plans about how to get Cho to notice me?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "OK let's go!" Harry smiled to himself.

They walked downstairs and found Hermione's older sister lying on couch watching TV. She turned around when she saw them coming down the stairs. "Well," she said, "If it isn't my baby sister and her boyfriend."

"Oh can it" Hermione said. "_AND _for the millionth time I told you already Harry and Ron are JUST friends!"

She smirked and said, "Oh, don't take me wrong I COMPLETELY believe you about Ron."

"Don't mind her she's just jealous 'cuz I'm a witch and she's not!" Hermione said loudly so her sister could hear. 

They quickly ate breakfast and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Jason woke up to his mom banging on the ceiling yelling "JASON!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED I WANT TO LEAVE HERE IN TEN MINUTES!!!" 

Jason quickly got dressed and downed his cereal. They jumped in the car and started heading towards Cleo's house. Cleo lived far enough away from Jason that she never saw him but close enough so his mom could pick her up to take her to the airport and to go shopping. 

They pulled into her driveway and honked the horn. They didn't try to get inside. Cleo had six brothers and they were all younger than her so getting around her house is a major accomplishment. After a few seconds they saw a girl stick her head out the window on the side of the house. She had about shoulder length brown hair with violet eyes. It was Cleo. 

"I'll be down in a sec!" she called. Jason and his mom knew from experience that in this house a "sec" is a few minutes. Cleo finally comes out the front door and gets in the car and sits next to Jason. "Sorry, Zac and Todd were in a huge fight and I literally had to jump over the two of them to get out." Cleo explained.

"That's ok Cleo." Jason's mom said, "And honestly I have NO idea how your mother keeps her sanity!" She said and pulled out of the driveway. They were heading towards an abandoned Friendly's restaurant. Because inside is the entrance to Magical Road where all of the magic stores are.

Jason and Cleo stepped threw the old girl's bathroom and are warped to Magical Road (closely followed by Jason's mother). They find a seat at one the outside tables at the restaurant in Magical Road and sit down. About two seconds later, they here a boy and a girl calling to them.

"JJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They see their two friends Nyomi and Bobby coming up to them. "Hey guys how was you summer?" asked Bobby. 

"Pretty cool" Jason answered. Cleo nodded in agreement.

"Where are your mothers?" Jason's mom asked politely.

"Oh, in the bookstore" Nyomi replied. Jason's mom nodded and headed in the direction of the bookstore.

"Have you guys gotten all of your school stuff yet?" Cleo asked.

"Nope" said Bobby shaking his head. "We were waiting for you guys."

They got into a discussion on how they weren't allowed to have some of the stuff they had last year. But quite quickly, as Jason suspected, they turned to the subject of the pen pals. 

"Personally I want a boy, AND he has to be cute." Nyomi said.

"C'mon Ny, almost all guys with British accents are cute!!" Cleo replied with a laugh.

Bobby and Jason figured that since the girls were talking about which accent was the sexiest, they would do they're school shopping.

"I am SO glad we don't have to buy our books this year!" said Bobby.

Jason nodded as they were getting new robes. "Hello!!! Earth to J!! You're so quiet what's up?"

"Oh Nothing, I just was never good at writing letters and we have to write 'em to some British stranger! I mean at first I was exited but now I don't know" replied Jason.

"Hey maybe if ya get a girl she'll be into you"

"Yeah that'll be the day, Bobby if you remember I wasn't blessed with the same luck with girls as you." 

"I know it's a lovely gift isn't it!" Bobby said and laughed as they walk back to where they had left the girls.

"Ok, where do you guys wanna go first? I wanna go to Florish and Blotts." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I think we should go to Florish and Blotts last that way we can spend more time there." Harry said. Hemione nodded.

"I know where we should go," said Ron, "we should go to the pet store to buy me another rat for Crookshanks to eat!"

"Oh for God's sakes Ron will you drop that already!!!"

"Give me one good reason too"

"Well, let's see, it was two years ago, Crookshanks was just acting like a normal cat, Scabbers wasn't even a real rat, and—"

"I said one!" Ron shouted

"Well honestly you should quit acting like such an as---"

"THAT"S ENOUGH!!!!"

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry is surprise. "Ok, sorry but I'm sick of listening to the two of you arguing all day!"

"We're sorry Harry but for a minute there you sounded just like my mum" Hermione said and started laughing.

"Yeah I know" Ron said and started laughing too.

"Ok great it's either them arguing all day or them making fun of me! I'll see ya."

"Harry come on we're sorry wait up!" 

Jason, Cleo, Nyomi, and Bobby were standing near gate 11 ½. They were waiting to get on the plane to take them to Grawshots. They saw kids all around them that looked familiar. Teresa and Luis their friends who were twins and Puerto Rican were standing by the window. Marta, a fourth year who had a crush on Jason, was also standing by the window. Brandon, Nyomi's ex-boyfriend was standing in a corner.

A women over the intercom said, "Students of Grawshots, please start loading the plane, it will be leaving shortly"

Jason hugged his mom and boarded the plane with everyone else. From the air the plane looks like a regular muggle plane, small, tiny, and cramped. But it really wasn't. It didn't have couch and first class. But some people acted like it did. Like Robert Bind, Paul Richards, and Natasha Slate. They all came from extremely rich families and all had a grudge against Jason and his friends ever since they met in their first year at school. They had met on the plane and Paul had asked them if the were purebloods. Jason, Nyomi, and Bobby all told them yes but Cleo was a half blood. That is when they started dissing them and being rude.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the geek coral." Said a tall black girl with long braided hair. "Guys I found the dorks!"

"Oh, shut up Natasha. You wouldn't know a good insult if it hit you in the face with a baseball glove!" Cleo said. She had always been good at insults and comebacks.

"Zip it Mudblood, I don't want to here about any of your crappy muggle sports! The only sport I care about is Quidditch. If your Mudblood brain can't remember I'm the captain AND seeker of the Slycerin House Quidditch team."

"Well if your no-brain can't remember I'm the captain AND seeker of the Growlyn House Quidditch team and we whoop your butt every year!" Jason yelled.

"Natasha come on let's go sit down we don't need to waste our breathe on people like this." Said Robert as they walked to their normal room.

"I swear, one day I'm just going to snap and kill her!!" Cleo said pounding her fist into her hand.

"Really we'll help!" answered Bobby with Jason and Nyomi nodding.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogwarts exactly on time, according to Hermione. They saw Hagrid preparing the canoes for the first years. They got off the train, said hi to Hagrid, and climbed into a carriage to take them to the front doors.

"I can't believe Malfoy did that!!" Hermione screamed still squeezing out her hair. Earlier on the train Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snuck up behind Hemione and dumped 3 buckets of cold water on her.

You can't?? Really?? Well I can!" Ron said obviously still angry with them.

"Guys we'll deal with it later I want to be able to see the sorting." Said Harry which silenced Hermione and left Ron cursing about Malfoy.

Professor McGonnagaul add just explained the whole pen pal deal to the Gryffindors and were handing out the names on their pen pals. She was handing them out in alphabetical order so Hermione got hers first.

"Open it I wanna see who ya got" Ron encouraged as Hemione slowly unfolded the paper.

"Oh cool!! I got a boy. His name is Jason Clark. He is 15 and in Growlyn house. He is the captain and seeker of his house Quidditch team. Sounds almost just like you Harry!"

"Ok that is freaky" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonnagaul shouted. Harry got up and got his envelope and came and sat down. 

"Let's see I got a girl. Cleo Moondust she's 15 and in Growlyn. Keeper on her house Quidditch team."

"All three Weasley's please come up" Ron fallowed Fred and George up to get his envelope.

"I got a boy. Bobby Sinistra. Beater on Quidditch team and in Growlyn. I wonder if our three pen pals are friends I mean they are all in Growlyn."

"There is a possibility well I'm going to go get started on my letter and unpack night guys" Hermione called as she headed up the stairs to her dorm.

------uuu--*0*--uuu------

Owls pecking at them waked Jason and Bobby. Jason quickly remembered why there would be owls there this early in the morning. Classes had started last week. It was a letter from their Hogwarts pen pals. He noticed Bobby was already reading his so he started reading his too. 

Dear Jason,

Hi! My name is Hermione Granger. I am a girl if you didn't

know. This may sound paranoid but it is pronounced Her-

my-o-nie. I kind of have this thing about my name. My two

best friends names are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Don't 

think I'm bragging but I just wanted to let you I'm at the top of all

my classes and a prefect so if you need help with any homework

let me know. I like Quidditch. Kind of. I go to watch the house 

matches (my friend Harry is the seeker for my house) but I don't

really like to talk about it. I have one sister. Both my parents are

muggles as well as my sister. I really have nothing else to say.

Write back,

Hermione ^_^

"Who'd ya get?" Bobby asked who obviously had read his letter more than once.

"Girl, her name is Hermione Granger, who'd you get?"

"Guy, Ron Weasley, sounds like Cleo got 5 brothers one sister. Cool huh?"

"Yeah I guess"

All day, during classes, during meals, and during study hall, all Bobby, Nyomi, Cleo, and Jason talked about was their pen pals. Cleo had gotten a boy named Harry Potter. Nyomi had gotten a girl named Lavender Brown. Suddenly it hit Jason.

"Omigosh!!!"

"What is it J?" Cleo asked. She looked as though she had seen an alien.

"My pen pal, Hermione, said her best friends names were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!"

That's my pen pal!" Bobby and Cleo said in unison.

"Oh I feel left out!" Nyomi said.


	2. Pen Pals Chapter 2

# CHAPTER 2

By: Dreamer

Jason, Nyomi, Bobby, and Cleo were sitting listening to Professor Nicholas drone on and on about some war that happened in 152 B.C. against these two wizard families. Just then Carla came over the load speaker (Carla is there headmistress but they are aloud to call her Carla). "Excuse me professors, I need all students to reports back to their common rooms immediately, make no stops on the way there. Teachers report to my office. Thank you, and I am sorry to cut your classes short." 

"I'm not," Bobby said. Jason could tell all the kids were happy to get out of class but worried why classes were being stopped. 

"I wonder what's up, I mean I don't think Carla has ever done this before. At least since we've been in school." Said Nyomi with a worried look on her face. She had always been a worrywart, as Jason's mom would say. She started to continued, "What if there is a murderer in the school and he is out to get everyone and he is going into the classrooms and…"

"NYOMI!! CALM DOWN!!" Bobby screamed. Which made Marta and her friends turn around and start to giggle.

"Great, I've got the Giggle Gang started up." The 'Giggle Gang' is what the called Marta's gang. Because they ever ran into Bobby or Jason they started to giggle, even if they weren't doing anything. Bobby has always thought they were from another planet.

They finally got into the common room. All the seats were taken, so they went and sat on the dormitory stairs. They were sitting there for about fifteen minutes when Professor Hopkins, their head of house as well as teacher for transfiguration, came into the common room. She cleared her throat, and in her stern voice said, "First, Second, Third, and Forth years please go to Great Hall." She waited for all of them to leave. "Carla has received an anonymous note that stated 'If you continue the pen pals Grawshots and Hogwarts will be doomed.' Right now we have two possibilities. One, It is a real note and we must stop the pen pal service, or Two, It is a foolish prank. If we find out it is a joke and catch the person in charge of this monstrosity, he or she will be severely punished. You are free to go to lunch now." 

After she left, they all looked at Luis and Theresa. Not only twins, but the best troublemakers in the history of Grawshots.

"We swear, we didn't do it," Theresa said with not even a spec of a smile on her face, so they believed her.

They filed out of the common room and down into great hall where they saw Slycerin and Ripperwing houses already there. They went and sat down in their normal seats, and started eating as Huperlooff house was walking in. They almost always were the last ones in due to the fact that Professor Nicholas was their head of house and he ALWAYS lost track of time.

"I'll bet ya ten sickles it was Natasha," Cleo said through a mouthful of French fries. 

"I bet you're right Cleo, she'd love to get the whole school panicked." Said Nyomi with Bobby and Jason nodding along, knowing not to argue with Cleo when she is angry. But by the look on Bobby's face Jason could tell that he was thinking the same thing as him. Natasha wouldn't do this because she loves the pen pal thing. Luis had told Jason and Bobby one day in Herbology that Natasha's pen pal, Draco Malfoy, is her boyfriend now. But they said nothing.

Harry and Ron walked towards the library, where Hermione had been going every night right after dinner. They walked and saw Madam Pince behind the desk muttering something about not getting enough vacation time. Hermione ran out from behind some shelves and ran right into Harry not noticing him. 

"Harry, Ron, I told you guys not to come down here, I told you I'd come up!" 

"Yeah, we know Hermione but you've been down here a lot longer than usual so we decided to come get you," Ron said, which was a lie, because she had been down there only ten minutes, like usual, and Hermione knew this but didn't argue. She walked ahead of them on the way back to the common room.

"I know she likes to read," Ron said, "But still I think she isn't going down because of the books. I mean she has been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual anyway."

Harry simply nodded, not taking his eyes of Hermione. He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. 

They got to the fat lady and Hermione quietly but clearly said 'flobberworms' and they climbed into the portrait hole. They went in and sat down. Hermione in her usual chair, Ron laying on the couch, and Harry sitting on the floor to do his homework on the coffee table.

"Hermione will you come over here and help me with this question?" Ron looked up and Hermione just sat there staring up into space. "Hermione," Harry repeated. "Hermione!!" This time Ron joined in.

"Huh? What?" She said. 

"Well I asked you to help me with this question but obviously there is something more important what is it?" Harry asked calmly. 

"It's nothing guys it's none of your business" Hermione said shaking her head. With that she got up and walked up to her dorm.

"I don't know what's up with her, but I still need help with my homework." Harry said, Ron laid back down rolling his eyes

Everyone was sitting in Great Hall eating breakfast and getting ready to listen to Carla. 

"Good Morning Students! Now, our cheerleaders for the Quidditch teams think we should have a dance for the opening of the Quidditch season. The Growlyn table looked at the cheerleaders, Theresa, Marta, Nyomi, and Tiffany. They all smiled. Bobby had this "Oh Great" look on his face. 

Natasha shot up her hand. 

"Yes, Ms. Slate?"

"Well," she said standing up, "Why don't we have our pen pals come to Grawshots and we can have them come to the dance and then have like a tournament."

Carla put that look on her face. "That is an excellent idea Natasha. I will send the idea to Professor Dumbledore immediately. Please finish your breakfasts you have ten minutes until classes start"

Jason and his friends had finished already so decided to go to flying class early. In this class Bobby, Cleo, and Jason were straight A students since they were on the Quidditch team. Jason was the seeker, Cleo was one of the chasers, and Bobby was the keeper. 

"Hey guys!" yelled Hermione bouncing down the stairway with a paper in her hand.

"My, aren't we lively this morning?" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. "ANYWAY, my pen pal Jason just told me that we might be going to their school to go to a dance and have a Quidditch tournament. But the bad thing is they have cheerleaders and we don't. I think… Oh my gosh!" With that Hermione ran out of the common room and into McGonnagaul's office.

"Man she is a nutcase today!" Ron said. Harry just laughed.

Harry and Ron waited outside Dumbledore's office. It had only been yesterday when Dumbledore told the fifth through seventh years that they were going to go to Grawshots. Hermione had had this huge idea that she couldn't tell them about and she told them to wait outside Dumbledore's office. At that moment, sixteen girls, four teachers, and a headmaster came out of the office. The headmaster of coarse was Dumbledore; the four teachers were McGonnagaul, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. The sixteen girls were Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny from Gryffindor, Pansy, Bronwin, Christy, and Brittany from Slytherin, Hannah, Courtney, Heather, and Megan from Hufflepuff, and Keisha, Rose, La Toya, and Alison from Ravenclaw.

"Thank you girls and remember you have cheerleading practice every weeknights alright?" Said Dumbledore. There was sixteen 'yeses' and then they all left Hermione went up to Harry and Ron. 

"You? A cheerleader? For us?" Ron seemed really puzzled. This year Ron became the keeper and Harry the captain. 

"That's great Hermione!" said Harry giving her a hug. Ron agreed and gave her a hug too. 

Hermione laughed and Ron's foolishness. "Yes Ron a cheerleader, for you guys. Oh I'm just so excited to meet Jason and him friends! AND to go to America! Aren't you guys?"

"Yeah can't wait!" Harry said with a smile.

Ron shuffled his feet. "Well yeah I can't wait but I really don't want to leave Ginny here by herself."

"Ron she is going to be here all by herself for a year after we have graduated. She'll be fine." Harry said, consoling his friend.

"Oh yeah Harry," Ron said smirking that special way he does. "She is CRUSHED you're actually leaving her!"

"Oh give me a break let's go come on we've got to start packing,"

With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the hall to find the most beautiful thing Harry and Ron had ever seen.

Bunches of people were standing around a huge sculpture, McGonnagaul included. 

"It is so gorgeous I must go ask Dumbledore where he got it!" Then Professor McGonnagaul drifted down the hallway towards the headmaster's office.

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry got closer there stood the sculpture. It was a beautiful sculpture of a princess and a unicorn. Some people said a muggle snuck it in, because it was not moving like the other sculptures and others said that the witch or wizard probably just never got around to it and it was shipped here without a spell.

"Sheesh, just what this place needs, another piece of junk." Said a cold harsh voice that Harry was quite used to now.

"Shut Malfoy we think it's beautiful." Hermione said in her 'oh know you didn't' voice.

"Shows what kind of taste you've got Mudblood!" With that Hermione walked up to him whispered something in Malfoy's ear pushed him to the ground and walked away. Just then when Malfoy was standing up Dumbledore came charging down the hallway behind Professor McGonnagaul. 

"See, Dumbledore, I told you there was a sculpture here NOW do you believe me?"

"Yes Minerva, I see you are quite right it is rather pretty. But I swear to you that I have never seen it before in my life." 

Not wanting to listen to this argument that going to last a while the students walked back to their common rooms. When Harry and Ron got to theirs, they quickly found Hermione.

"Man, Hermione what did you tell him?" Ron asked with wide eyes very excited to here the answer.

"Oh Ron, I just told him I'd do worse if he criticized me again." Hermione replied staring into the fire. Harry knew she was lying and he was going to figure out the truth.

The night before they were going to leave for Grawshots Harry and Ron sat by the fire in the common room with Maurderer's Map and the invisibility cloak at hand, waiting for Hermione to leave.

She finally closed the book she was reading grabbed her book bag and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Let's give her some time to get down there" Harry whispered. After two minutes, They 'turned on' Maurderer's Map and looked for Hermione's name.

"There she is," Ron said, "Right there in the library but wait!" There was a black dot right next to Hermione's labeled _Draco Malfoy. _"I bet he is out to get her come on we got to get down there!"

Harry and Ron rushed down to the library under the invisibility cloak. When they got there they slowly moved to the back. Harry could here the faint playing of a muggle radio. Harry knew it was muggle because the song that was on it he heard at Hermione's house over the summer.

"Harry, I thought Hermione told us that muggle things didn't work at Hogwarts, only a million times." Ron whispered.

"I know that's what she told us but maybe she got it to work on magic, I mean this IS Hermione we are talking about."

"Yeah, I guess your right"

Harry and Ron moved closer. They could now see and hear them. Hermione and Malfoy were sitting at a table. Hermione had a large sheet of paper in front of her. 

"I told you Draco, if you made fun of your own artwork I was going to hurt you."

"I know Hermione but I had to cover it up it would ruin my reputation."

"Alright, fine, this was your first one and I'll give you a break, I have an idea for your next sculpture." Hermione pushed the piece of paper towards Malfoy. 

"The four founders, it would go wonderfully in Great Hall don't you think?"

"Yeah! You're brilliant Hermione look I've got to go and write to Natasha. Is it ok if I tell her you are a pureblood?"

"If you want to lie Draco, go right ahead. But, I'm warning you, she most likely will find out."

"Ok, I'll just tell her I'm going to introduce her to you when we get there." With that Malfoy walked right pass Harry and Ron, Hermione just sat there for five minutes and walked out herself.


	3. Pen Pals Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

By: Dreamer

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the plane headed for America. Grawshots sent their plane over that takes the kids back and forth to school each year. Harry thought it was quite comfy on the plane. Ron, and Harry didn't tell Hermione what they heard the previous night. But Ron decided to change that.

"Hermione,"

Hermione put a finger on the spot she was reading. "What now Ron?"

"Um, at the library last night, uh, were you with anyone?"

Hermione looked very annoyed at this question. "Maybe I was Ron, Maybe I wasn't. I don't possibly see how it is any of your business." She looked back down at her book. "And besides you already know the answer to that I know you and Harry were down in the library last night under the invisibility cloak so please, don't ask questions you already know the answer too."

Ron was stumped. He turned around and faced Harry. "How on God's green earth did she know?" He mouthed so Hermione didn't hear.

"As the muggles would say Ron I have a sixth sense. I could, how do you put it, 'sense' your presence. And don't talk about me behind my back when I'm sitting right next to you."

"Scary," Ron said while twiddling his thumbs and waited for the stewardess to come with the snack cart.

"Nyomi! Cleo! Theresa! Get down here you are meeting your pen pals not the queen of England come on!" Luis, Jason, and Bobby screamed through the dorm's door. The three girls finally came out, after three hours, looking perfect.

"Come on guys you don't think we wake up like this do you?" Nyomi asked rhetorically.

"I know you don't," Booby said, "I've seen you in the morning!"

Nyomi walked over and hit him in the head, and headed downstairs and towards Great Hall. The rest fallowed her.

They walked into Great Hall and it was packed. Some kids that they have seen before and some they haven't seen before.

"Excuse me," a kid with fiery red hair and a British accent asked, "I'm looking for a seventh year named Brian Wicks. Do you know where I can find him?" 

"Umm, I don't see him yet sorry," Cleo said.

"That's alright. Have you guys got any trouble makers in this school?" He asked

Theresa and Luis smiled. "That would be us!"

"Awesome my name is Fred, and my twin brother George are the trouble makers over at Hogwarts. So watch out" With that he walked away.

"Wait a sec, Fred? George? Those are the names of my pen pals' brother!" Bobby rushed off.

A girl with bushy brown hair tapped Jason on the shoulder. "Are you Jason Clark?"

"Depends on who's askin,"

"Hermione Granger"

"Oh hi! Yep I'm Jason. These are my friends, Luis, Theresa, Nyomi, and Cleo. Bobby ran off somewhere."

"Theresa, Luis, Tu habla espanol?"

"Si senorita."Theresa answered.

"Cool." Hermione said smiling.

"Look we're gunna go find our pen pals k?" Luis said walking off with Theresa.

"Do you know where me and Nyomi can find Harry Potter and Lavender Brown?" Cleo asked curiously.

"Sure Lavender and Harry are over there by that tapestry," Hermione said. She was pointing at one of the most beautiful tapestries she had ever seen. It was of a lovely woman sitting on top of a full-grown unicorn, with a large flowing waterfall behind her that flowed slowly down of the tapestry into a little pool underneath it. Hermione slowly lowered her finger and stared at the tapestry.

"That's our headmistress, Carla Thomas."

"Huh, what?" Hermione had lost hold of reality. Coming back, she noticed it was Jason who just told her that information.

"She is beautiful, a LOT better looking than our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Hermione said still staring at the picture.

"Yeah, she's a hell of a teacher too, I mean sure she's the same teacher as everyone else, but She has let me and Bobby off the hook more times that I can count," said Jason smiling, "Same with Luis and Theresa." He added.

"She sounds so nice I can't wait to meet her. Do you know where I could find Natasha Slate?" Hermione asked.

Jason looked like someone told he just drank poison. "Natasha?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Natasha, she is my friend's pen pal and he wanted to introduce me to her. But Draco ran off somewhere so…"

"I sure hope your friend Draco is a pure-blood." He said cautiously

"Well yeah he is, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the fact that Natasha HATES half-bloods could be it."

"Oh well I'm friends with Draco, so maybe she'll accept me."

"I doubt it, but I'll take you to her any way." 

Jason and Hemione weaved their way though all the people to a corner of the room where she saw Draco talking to a girl who Hermione assumed to be Natasha. Draco saw them and waved them over. Hermione looked out for Ron and Harry although she knew they knew. With no sight of them she rushed over to them.

"Hello Draco, this is my pen pal, Jason Clark," Hermione started up the introductions.. Draco and Jason shook hands and said quick 'hellos'. 

"Is this Natasha?" Hermione said eyeing the girl next to Draco who was giving a death stare to Jason, who was returning it. Natasha realizing the question was for her opened her mouth but it was Draco who answered.

"No Hermione, this is a giant strawberry, dressed up like Natasha." 

Natasha and Draco looked at Draco curiously. "I am VERY sarcastic." Draco said explaining.

"Yes I am Natasha Slate, rich, pure-blood, Slycerin. You poor thing you got stuck with Clark here as your pen pal." Natasha gave Jason the look Draco used to give Hermione.

"Actually, no, he is very nice. I'm Hermione Granger, it's French, and you are very lucky that Draco is your pen pal."

"Yes I am. Are you a pure-blood?" At this Hermione bit her lip and looked at Jason who was giving her an 'I told you so' look. Then looked at Draco who mouthed 'go ahead.'

"No, Natasha, I'm a half-blood and if you have a problem with that I'm sorry."

"Uh, Draco you told me in your letter you hated mudbloods," Natasha said half angry, half confused.

"Well I used to but then me and Hermione just started talking and well, Natasha she's not that bad."

"All right, just for Draco, and ONLY you I will be nice. Clark, don't think I'm going to be nice to Moondust." She grabbed Draco and took him out the door of the dining hall.Now that she thought of it a lot of people were leaving. She saw Harry and Jason's friend Cleo approaching. 

"Hi J! We should take these up to the common room. I asked Professor Hopkins and she said that it was ok to give them the password." They walked up the stairs towards the Growlyn common room.

They walked up to a large portrait of a handsome young man. "Password, Por favor," He said in a Spanish accent.

"Hungarian Horntail," Jason said and the portrait swung open. Cleo noticed the confused look on Harry and Hermione's face.

"Our animal mascot is a Dragon so all our passwords are dragon names." They all walked into the common room, which strangely looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room only with a few differences. One was instead of red and gold there was purple and gold. And instead of a large lion banner hanging over the fireplace there was a dragon. 

"Come on guys we'll take you ya to our dorms," motioned Cleo.

They decided to go to Jason's dorm first, where Hermione would stay. She was hoping she wouldn't be the only girl there. When they walked in they saw Dean Thomas and a boy sitting on a bed talking.

"Hello, Dean," Hermione said cheerfully. Harry told he is ok to live with.

"Hey Hermione you staying here too?" Hermione nodded agreeing. The boy sitting next to Dean looked extremely familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Dean seemed to read her mind.

"Hermione, Harry this is my pen pal, Darien,"

"Hi," Darien said faintly. He had a touch of a British accent in it. Memories flooded back to her. Darien had been her best friend since they were born. He lived next store to her. Their parents were best friends. They did everything together. They were always in the same class in their muggle elementary school. She didn't know he was a wizard! _Why hadn't he told me?_ She thought. _Oh_ she thought, _I never told him I was a witch _She wondered if he remembered her.

_I can't believe its Hermione! _Darien thought._ I mean what were the chances she was a witch. I bet she doesn't even remember me. Oh well, at least she is staying in my dorm._

"See ya guys, and Hermione, I'm gunna take Harry over to my dorm night," Cleo said.

"Night Cleo," Jason and Darien replied. 

"Do either of you know how to get to the kitchen? I'm starved," Dean said after Cleo and Harry had left.

"I know it better than Darien, I'll take you down. Do you two want anything?" Jason said looking from Hermione to Darien. 

"Yeah, the usual J," Darien said.

"I'll just have some pumpkin juice please," Hermione replied.

"Aight, D, Hermione, We'll be back," Then Jason and Dean left leaving Darien and Hermione alone in the room. Hermione decided to use the spare time and unpack.

She unlocked her trunk and started taking out her desk pictures, Harry and Ron's school picture, Her family, of Darien, and of Phoenix and Daffodil. Daffodil and Phoenix were her best friends that were muggles. They were brother and sister. Darien knew them. She could feel him looking over her shoulder at the pictures.

"How are those two doing?" He asked. Half surprise Hermione turned around.

"What?"

"I said, how are Phoenix and Daffodil doing?"

"You remember?"

"Of coarse, how could I forget my best friends?"

"They're doing great, Phoenix is still going to military school and Daffi is still going to private school."

"That's cool. I can't believe you're a witch and I'm a wizard, I mean what were the chances to that?"

"Slim to none."

"Yeah, are those two your new best friends?" Darien said staring at the pictures of Harry and Ron.

"Yes, they are, can I ask you something Darien?"

"Sure, Emmi, what is it?" That is what Darien had always called Hermione. It brought comfort to her when she heard it again.

"Why does everyone in America refer to their friends with the first letter of their name?"

"Well, It's kind of complicated. It is sort of like a nickname. But, you see, if the letter doesn't sound good you don't use it. Some letters that wouldn't work would be a's or h's or s's. Ya know?"

"Yeah I guess so." Just then Bobby, Ron, Luis and Seamus walked in.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "_You_ aren't staying here are you?"

"Yes Ron," said Hermione amused. "But don't worry I left Crookshanks with your sister…"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I still don't want to live with you," he said teasingly.

She continued unpacking. She was about to take the picture of Draco out but quickly remembered Seamus, Dean, and especially Ron. She took out all of her stuff and placed the picture of Draco at the bottom of her trunk, closed the lid, and locked it.

"But why?" Hermione asked. "I can't kill Harry he is my best friend!"

"You must it is for the good of the world," The dreary, cold, serious voice. "If you won't kill him I will kill you." The figure pulled back its hood. She saw the face of Draco, emotionless. He raised his wand, "Avada Kadavera!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, and sat up straight in bed. She was a little damp from sweating. None of the boys woke up. She crawled out of bed and put her fuzzy slippers. Not intending to run into anyone down in the common room, she didn't fix up. When she walked down the stairs, it was dimly lit, but she could see a figure sitting on the couch. When she walked closer she saw it was Harry. He was staring blankly into the dying fire. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" Hermione asked kindly.

Harry didn't respond. Hermione repeated the question. He still didn't answer her.

Hermione shrugged. _Probably preoccupied. _She thought, and walked back upstairs.

"Maybe," Harry said after she had left, "If you and Malfoy didn't want me dead I'd answer you."

What is Harry talking about? Did he have a dream too? Who will win the tournament? Who will go with whom to the dance? Will Natasha ever leave Draco alone? Find out next chapter.


	4. Pen Pals Chapter 4

# A/N: I try to answer all questions and requests of my reviewers in my stories. If I did not answer them, you can email me personally at [katyzip@juno.com][1]. You can also email me if you would like to know pronunciations of some names or words. 

# 

# Chapter 4

BY: Acorn Dreamer

Harry and Ron had avoided Hermione all the following week. She knew something was up, and Harry had let Ron in on it. She had one choice, to talk to someone about it. There were three people she would trust with something this important. But with Harry and Ron pissed at her, she had one person left. Darien. She KNEW she could just him. 

She found him down in the common room with Harry and Ron. Suddenly it struck her. A feeling worse than 'Avera Kadavera.' Had Harry dragged Darien over to his side of things as well?

Ron was the first to notice Hermione coming towards them. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and jerked his head towards Hermione with a nasty look on his face. Harry quickly looked. Seeing Hermione he and Ron walked off silently into another corner of the room.

"Blimey, you aren't mad at me too, are you?" Hermione asked half wanting to hear the answer the other half not. 

"Coarse, not Emmi, why would I be?" Darien seemed perfectly normal.

"Well, Harry and Ron have been avoiding me for a whole week now. I saw you talking to them, so I thought maybe you on their side of what happened, which I have no idea what it was or what I did."

"Well, their story was convincing…" Darien said honestly, "But I could never turn on you unless I had all the proof."

Curious about the "thing" she supposedly did or had happened she asked him. "Darien, could you tell me exactly why Harry and Ron are avoiding me like they are?"

"Wish I could Emmi, you know I trust you with all my secrets but I can't, sworn to secrecy. Promised I wouldn't tell a soul. And of coarse you know that I _always _keep my promises."

Hermione nodded. This was true. Darien had never broken a promise in his life. Lying, on the other hand, well that is a complete other story.

"Then," Hermione said. "I have another promise for you to keep." Darien nodded saying he would take it to the grave something he always said when he was to keep a promise.

"Can't tell a soul about this either Darien. Ok?" Darien nodded again. Hermione told Darien all about the dream she had. What she didn't tell him was that she didn't only have the dream once; she had had three nights so far.

"You aren't the only one having bad dreams." Darien said looking in Harry's direction then back at Hermione.

Hermione walked up to the dorm. When she reached her bed she sat down on two letters by accident. She stood back up, picked up the letters, and sat back down again. One of them was a rather small paper folded in half. She opened it. Hermione immediately recognized the very neat but small handwriting, which belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Meet me in the 

Back of the Graw-

Shots library at

6 tonight. Say

You want to work 

on something. I

need to talk to you

about something

important. 

Dragon

Hermione thought it was wise to use code names in case their letters were interfered somehow. Draco, not only being his name, was also Latin for dragon, so Draco's code name was Dragon. Hermione didn't really know the origin of her name, besides the fact that is French, so picked something she liked. She had picked Cloud. She liked the sound of it. It sounded mysterious. Hermione quickly wrote him back.

They next letter was in a regular envelope, but it came by owl. _Maybe Phoenix and Daffodil nagged their grandpa to give them an owl._ Hermione thought. Their grandfather was a wizard, but married a muggle. They had all muggle children, so therefore, Phoenix and Daffodil, were muggles. They had moved here from America. Their parents were what they called 'hippies' and that is why Daffodil was a 'flower child' and Phoenix was a 'bird child.'

She slit the letter opened and unfolded it.

Hermione,

What's up? Nothing's really goingon here at Hogwarts. What's

going on over in America. Forgot the name of the school. Oh,

guess what? It took a long time of begging, but I talked

Prof. McGonnagual is letting me come to that school. She

it was to dangerous for 4th years to go… blah blah blah,

but she's letting me come because I'm a cheerleader and

all. Ron is going to be soooo pleased to have his little

sister running around with him. NOT! Any way, I 

have class. Tell Harry the new Defense Against Dark

Arts teacher is great! Although I wouldn't exactly 

call him new! (there is a clue for you Hermione)

Your Friend,

Ginny Weasley

Hermione was happy that Ginny gets to come here after all. She had been soooo mad that Professor McGonnagual had said the trip was for fifth years and up. But Ginny was right, Ron wouldn't exactly be happy that Ginny would be coming. She wrote back to Ginny.

Ginny ~

I think it is great that you're coming I'll see you

when you get here. Are you saying that one of

our old DADA teachers are back? Couldn't be

he died, could be Lockhart, maybe Lupin, but 

not Mad-eye Moody. If Harry will be happy

then my guess would be Lupin. You can tell

Harry that when you get here. Harry and

your brother isn't speaking to me at the 

moment and please don't why because to

tell you the truth I don't know myself.

Oh well, see you when you get here.

Friends Forever,

Hermione Granger

P.S. The school is called Grawshots.

Hermione sent off the letter with one of the pen pal owls. Hermione looked at the clock on Darien's nightstand. 5:43. She decided to leave and meet Draco early incase she got lost on the way there. She walked out of the common room carrying some books with to look like she had to return them to the library. She was walking with her head in one of the books as though she was reading. She accidentally ran into someone. 

"Sorry," said the person she had just ran into. Hermione looked up. At first she thought it was Justin Flinch-Flechy, a boy in Hufflepuff, friends with Hannah Abbott. But this boy had an American accent. 

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione replied.

"I wasn't either," the boy replied. "My name is Zac, I'm in Huperlooff. What house are you in?"

"Oh I'm don't go here I go to Hogwarts. I'm staying in Growlyn while I'm here." Hermione said, slightly blushing, "Oh, I'm Hermione by the way."

"Cool do you know Hannah Abbott? She is my pen pal." Hermione nodded. "Well, see ya around then," Then Zac, continued

on his direction. Hermione quickly glanced at her watch. 5:52. She'd better hurry up. She decided to trop the book charade and to continue walking normally. 

She reached the library. The librarian was extremely nicer than Madam Pince. The second Hermione stepped into the library She asked, "May I help you dear?"

Hermione shook her head and told the librarian she had only come to look around. She walked to the back of the library. Draco was already there. 

Hermione glanced at her watch again. "You aren't late I got here early," Draco said as though knowing what Hermione was thinking.

"So," Hermione said, "What was so important that you just HAD to talk me?"

"Besides the fact that I need someone to complain to because Natasha and Pansy have joined forces and are annoying the hell out of me, I needed to talk to you about Potter and Weasley."

"What is there to talk about?" said Hermione trying to act as nothing was wrong.

"Well I've noticed that they are avoiding you. Whenever I see you now, mainly in meals, you are always sitting with Darien or Cleo."

"Draco, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to talk about it with you, I mean…"

"Yeah, I know Hermione relax I gave a bad first impression, and you don't think you can trust me with your secret. Well, you are right you can't. I'm HORRIBLE at keeping secrets."

Hermione felt somewhat relieved when Draco told her this. She didn't want him being mad at her too.

"I could try and get Potter and Weasley into telling me why their mad at you?" Draco suggested.

"I highly doubt they will tell you Draco."

"Yeah, guess you're right. You try and figure it out. I have a headache."

"Let me guess, Natasha and Pansy?"

  
Draco nodded and moaned. They had to go to dinner, and Natasha and Pansy always sat next to him before Crabbe and Goyle could even get into the room. 

"It'll be ok Draco, just ignore them."

Draco looked at her as though she was insane. "Ignore them? You try ignoring them. I tell you, they aren't human. They are talking, howling monkeys!" They both laughed at this and walked into the dining hall to have dinner.

After everyone was seated and had started eating dinner Carla stood up and cleared her throat. "Good evening students, as all of my Grawshots students know tomorrow is American Pride Day. It is a day when everyone wears clothes that have thing to do with America on them, Such as the American Flag. Hogwarts students, you do not have to do this if you have soothing you could wear tomorrow go right ahead. Students are reminded you do not have to wear your robes tomorrow, just the clothes."

The next morning when the Luis, Darien, Jason, Ron, Bobby, Seamus, and Dean woke up there were noises coming from inside the bathroom. Being the only morning person in the dorm, Luis looked over at Hermione's bed. It was empty.

"Hermione is that you in there?" Luis called

"Yeah, it's me, I have the perfect outfit for this American thingy and I'm doing my hair and make-up."

"All right, we are gunna get changed then, so don't come out till we say ya can all right?"

"Ok" Hermione called.

Hermione was almost done when she and Luis were having this conversation, so she waited about ten minutes before asking if she could come out.

"Yeah, come on out let me in there I need to gel my hair." Said Darien

"What is with Americans and gelling their hair?" Hermione said stepping out of the bathroom.

But all the boys were to stunned to answer. At first glance Darien, Luis, and Jason thought her out fit generally matched the one Jennifer Lopez had worn to the 2000 Video Music Awards they had all watched on MTV. She had her bangs pulled up into a ponytail with the rest of her hair down and a rolled up bandana rapped around her forehead. Her outfit contained a black pair of bellbottom pants with red, white, and blue stars down the sides. Her shirt however, was a tube top, with a glittering American flag on it. 

"What are you all staring at, and Bobby, please you look like a monkey, do shut your mouth," Hermione said. Bobby shut his mouth, which was hanging open, but didn't take his eyes off of her. Even Ron, who wasn't speaking to her, wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

Hermione seemed to have that affect on boys the rest of the day. Even Harry, down in the common room, was staring at her, but when they made eye contact, he quickly looked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione deciding that she was bored chose to go down to the library to do some free reading. But as she was walking down the hall she saw Draco, being dragged down the hall by Natasha and Pansy holding onto each arm, which left no choice but fro Draco to follow them. Draco's eyes seemed to light up with hope when he saw Hermione.

"Get out of our way Mudblood, we have to be somewhere." Natasha said coolly. "Right Draco? Draco? DRACO!!!!!!!!!!" Draco was in the same trance that all the other boys were in around Hermione, mouth hanging wide open." 

"Oh go right ahead," Hermione said smiling.

"Slut," Natasha muttered to Pansy.

"Oh, Natasha, Don't hate because I'm beautiful, hate because your little slave thinks so." Hermione called eyeing Draco. With that the three (well two, technically Draco was being dragged,) stormed off.

_So this is what it is like being a veela, all men attracted to you, amazing what tube tops can do. _Hermione thought laughing to herself.

Hermione reached the library and walked up to the librarian's desk. "Do you have any good fiction books that would make a good read?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes that whole aisle of books over there are all fiction," said the librarian smiling.

Hermione said a quick thank you and walked over to the row of books. When she got there, Cleo was in there also. Seeing Hermione a huge smile spread over her face. 

"Finally," she said, "Someone to talk to! Guess who I'm going to the dance with?"

"Who?"

"Jason!" seeing the confusion on Hermione's face she continued with a story. "Well, me and Jason were thinking about the dance and all, and I said 'I think I want to the dance with Darien' the he said 'you can't go to the dance with Darien' and then I asked him 'why not?' then he didn't say anything for a while and just stood where he was for a couple of seconds staring at his feet. But then he said 'because I want to go with you' and then he looked at me. And then we kinda hooked up I guess," Cleo said finishing.

"That's great!" Hermione said hugging Cleo.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is almost the same exact thing happened to Nyomi and Bobby!"

"Yeah that is weird," 

"So any guys ask you to the dance yet?"

"Yeah about 14 today. But I think it is just because of my outfit." Hermione replied looking down, examining the outfit she was wearing.

"Yep, guys in America see a tube top and go brain dead, well most of'em any way. Hey there are two of this book and it sounds really good, how about we both read it!"

"That's a great idea, but I warn you I read fast," Hermione says. 

"So do I!" Cleo said handing her a copy of the book.

Hermione didn't realize it but she had been sitting in the library for over an hour. The book was so good. 

"Oh, hi Hermione," A familiar voice shot her out of the book and back into the library. She looked up. It was Zac. "You don't have homework to do you?" he asked.

"Nope, just reading for fun. Your teachers gave you homework?"

"Teacher. My potions teacher, Professor Shray, INSISTED we have homework these are seventy-five questions. I've finished most of them except for two."

"Let me see it." Hermione said holding out her hand. He gave the packet to her. 

"Number six and twenty-three." Hermione looked at the problems. Looked threw the potions textbook Zac had. 

"The answer to six is on page 271 and the answer to twenty-three is on page 274." Hermione said plainly. "I guess I'll go up to my dorm and finish reading this."

"Ok, see ya later. Oh and Hermione LOVE the outfit." He said smiling.

Hermione stepped into the common room and headed straight for the dorm stairs. 

"Emmi," called Darien. He was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah,"

"Don't go up to the dorm yet, Harry and Ron are having a private conversation and they don't want anyone to hear what they are talking about."

"Well, I was going to go read up in the dorm but I guess I could read down here. I am FREEZING though can I just please go and get a sweatshirt?"

"Fine but if you hear anything, and they kill you, don't haunt me."

Hermione shook her head. "So strange you are."

Hermione walked up the stairs and into the dorm. She was quiet so Ron and Harry wouldn't hear her. They were in one of the wardrobes, talking.

"I still think it's stupid to keep avoiding Hermione like this," came Ron's voice.

"I know, but I've had this dream every single night for two weeks straight, and I'm starting to think it isn't a dream it is our future."

"Harry I thought you didn't believe in Diviation?"

"I know,"

"What is the dream again?"

"Well, I'm sitting at a table with Hermione and Malfoy, and we are all best friends,"

"Thanks a lot," Ron said sarcastically.

"Sorry, and we are talking and stuff and then Hermione and Malfoy go to get our drinks and when I drink mine, I pass out, that is when I always wake up,"

Hermione just stood there rooted to her spot not able to move. _Why would Harry believe that? _Hermione thought. Then Harry and Ron walked out of the wardrobe and saw Hermione standing there holding tightly onto a sweatshirt and a book. She looked up at them and could see anger in their faces. She ran from the room.

__

A/N: So do you like chapter 4? Please read and review! Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger but this chapter was getting to long and my fingers are starting to hurt. I wasn't planning on putting chapter 4 out this early, but well, let's put it this way. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out!

   [1]: mailto:katyzip@juno.com



	5. Pen Pals Chapter 5

A/N: Ok people, here is chapter 5! What you've all been waiting for! I've decided to start the Quidditch tournament in this chapter but not the dance. More people will be coupled up though! And, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all make up! Yeah!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the Hogwarts characters and I own all of the Grawshots characters.

# Chapter 5

Acorn Dreamer

Harry and Ron rushed down the stairs after Hermione. Harry saw Darien sitting on the couch. He was about to ask which way Hermione went when Darien's arm raised and pointed at the portrait hole.

"Ok, Thanks D. Ron, you stay here with Darien in case Hermione comes back here. I'll go out and look for her." Said Harry, with Ron nodding. With that Harry rushed through the portrait hole.

Purple, orange, pink, and yellow. Hermione stood on the three-story cliff that hovered over the lake. She was slowly watching the sun go down with silent tears streaming down her face. Millions thoughts were all swimming through her mind at once. Harry avoiding her because of a dream, Jason and Cleo going to the dance together, Harry avoiding her because of a dream, Pansy and Natasha annoying the hell out of Draco, and Harry avoiding her because of a dream. If she had not been the smart and sophisticated person she was, and didn't have anything to live for, she would jump off that cliff. Right then and right there. But she didn't. She heard footsteps slowly walking on the grass towards her. She immediately thought it was Harry. She didn't move because she really didn't have any way to escape. 

"Hermione," came the voice. Not Harry's. Not Ron's. Not Darien's or not even Draco's. The voice that was speaking to her belonged to Zac. "I see you found my thinking spot, I always come here to…" He stopped. He noticed the tears on Hermione's face. "What's the matter?" he asked kindly.

"It's a long story," She said not taking her eyes off the sunset. 

"Well, we've both eaten because I saw you at dinner. And there are no classes tomorrow. I'd say that we have a long time."

This time Hermione looked at him. _He looks so sincere_ She thought. Hermione nodded in agreement. He took her over to a large rock. Where they sat down Hermione told him everything. From being a half blood, to going to Hogwarts. From her dream, to Harry's dream. From Darien to Draco. Zac had mostly listened but he got some words in. 

Suddenly Hermione went silent. Again she heard footsteps. This time it was Harry. Harry stopped and looked at Zac. "Who are you?" he asked. Hermione answered for him. 

"This is MY friend Zac. One person BESIDES Darien that hasn't been avoiding me, because of a stupid dream!"

"I'm going to go," Zac said. But neither of them noticed him leave. 

"Look, Hermione I came to apologize for that."

"Apologize? After what you put me through?"

"At least don't be mad at Ron I dragged him into it."

"Oh, I wouldn't be worrying about Ron right now Harry, I'd be worried about you. If you haven't noticed we are on a cliff, and I'm not a bad pusher."

"Are you threatening to kill me Hermione?" That had shut Hermione up. Realizing what she said, she sat back down on the rock and burst into tears. Harry sat down next to her and comforted her. She was still extremely mad at him. But right now, she didn't care. Hermione still couldn't believe she just threatened to kill her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said still crying.

"It's Ok Hermione. You were just mad. And it is me who should be sorry. I had no right abandoning you like that."

It had been three days since this chat, and it was as though nothing had happened. The only differences were, Nyomi and Bobby coupling up, along with Jason and Cleo. The other difference was Zac had started hanging out with them, and Harry and Ron started accepting the fact that Hermione was friends with Draco. Natasha and Pansy, well that was another story. 

Harry and Ron invited Draco to come and eat dinner at the Growlyn table and Natasha and Pansy had a holy shit fit. "You cannot, Draco do you hear me? You cannot eat with that slut! Did you see what she wore on American Pride Day? I think she has to much pride."

"Yes I hear you, how can't I? She is not a slut, yes I did see what she was wearing, no she doesn't have too much pride and yes I'm eating with them."

Pansy decided to speak next. "Draco, darling, how would you like me to owl you father and tell him you were eating with a bunch of muggle-lovers and mudbloods?"

"Ok fine I'll eat with you but let me tell them something ok?" Natasha and Pansy nodded, sneered at them and sat down at the Slycerin table. "Sorry guys, and girl," he said looking at Hermione, "But if Pansy told father, well, let's say this, no matter how hard Pansy or Natasha hurts me, Father would hurt more, get it?" Hermione was the only one that nodded. "I'll explain later." Then they sat down at the Growlyn table just as Carla stood up. 

"Students I am announcing now what the Quidditch tournament will be, please look carefully." She mumbled some words and swished her wand and a giant chart appeared.

Gryffindor vs. RipperwingRavenclaw vs. SlycerinHufflepuff vs. GrowlynSlytherin vs. Huperlooff ||||

|____________________________ ||______________________________|

||

??????

||

|_______________________________________________________________|

|

Champion

"Next week, on Saturday night, Gryffindor will play Ravenclaw, and Sunday night Ravenclaw will play Slycerin."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jason, Cleo, and Darien were sitting in the Growlyn common room when Professor Hopkins walked in. She walked up to the couch. "Miss Granger I need to see you in my office, follow me please." The boys and Cleo gave her 'uh oh!' looks. 

Hermione followed Professor Hopkins slowly to her office. "Hello Anita, Eric" said Professor Hopkins to whom Hermione noticed to be the Care for Magical Creatures, and Charms teachers. They were holding each other's hands. "Hello Crystal," They both said.

"Your name is Crystal?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes why?" said the Professor.

"Well, one I think it is a rather pretty name, and two, it is the name of my transfiguration teacher's cousin," 

At this Professor Hopkins stopped. "What is your professor's name?"

"McGonnagaul, Minerva McGonnagaul."

"Yes, I am her cousin, she has told me much about you. And your friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

They reached her office. Professor Hopkins opened the door to find a red hair girl standing there. "Ginny?" Hermione asked. 

"Hermione!!" She shrieked hugging her. 

"Girls please do calm down. Miss Granger if it is all right with you I would like you stay in a room with Miss Weasley. It is still in the Growlyn tower, just a separate room. It is where our important guests stay."

"Hear that? I'm important!" whispered Ginny.

Hermione was more that happy to live with one girl instead of seven boys. Professor led them up to the tower that led into the common room. Once inside, Ginny immediately took that moment to annoy the hell out of Ron.

"Oh Ickle Ronnikins!" She called.

Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He thought he had gotten rid of his sister. He was wrong. He turned around to face her. She was skipping towards him like the most innocent girl on the planet.

"WHAT are YOU doing HERE?!?!?" he said emphasizing every other word. 

"McGonnagaul let me come, and just in time to see you play Quidditch. Mum sends her love," she said smiling. 

"Everybody, this is my ANNOYING LITTLE sister Ginny. Ginny this is everybody."

"Hello everybody," Ginny blushed when Harry said hello.

"Come along girls I'd like to get settled as soon as possible."

A week, ten practices and freezing hands later, the Gryffindor was in the Growlyn's locker room having a pep talk. Oliver had made Fred Weasley their captain and Ron Weasley their new seeker, and to Harry surprise Fred wasn't half that bad, and either was Ron. 

"Ok, now I'm not going to give you the same old boring speech that Wood used to give us," Alicia, Angelina, Katie, George, and Harry were saying thank you, Ron completely confused. "Just be happy you never had to hear that speech Ron," Said Harry.

Meanwhile, out on the field, the two cheerleading teams were putting on a good show. They were freezing though. Although still mid-October, snow had started falling.

The Gryffindor and Ripperwing teams walked onto the field. Harry was happy to see that Lee Jordan was still commentating. But someone else was there too. It was obviously the Grawshots commentator.

Madame Hooch and the Grawshots referee Madame Carpet both screamed, "Mount your brooms!" Then they blew they're whistles.

They game was long and hard. Gryffindor had 120 points and Ripperwing had 130, and there was still no sight of the snitch.

Then, in a flash of gold, Harry saw it. He dove. The Ripperwing seeker, Brian Jacobs, was no match for Harry and his Firebolt. 

"Potter has sight of the snitch…"

"…Jacobs can't seem to catch up…" 

Harry wasn't rally listening to the commentators. He was two feet from the ground. All the Growlyn's had turned their heads expecting to hear sickening cracks from when Harry would hit the ground, but Hermione knew better. She knew Harry too well. He wasn't going to crash.

Harry was lying on the ground looking up as snow fell onto his face. He had his hand clutched around the snitch. Everyone except Ripperwings erupted into shouts and cheers. The Slytherin and Slycerin houses hadn't even bothered to come.

Between the people cheering and Harry's hard breathing, he could barely here what Lee was saying.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!! 270 TO 130!!!!!!!!!!! HOORAY FOR HARRY!!!"

Back in the Growlyn common room was a huge party. From what he was told Ripperwing had always been a tough team to beat. 

Hermione had sent Draco and Zac an owl, as she had promised them, Zac having a cold and not wanting it to get worse, and Draco being forced to stay behind because of Natasha and Pansy.

Almost the same she sent out the two letters one came for her. 

**Cloud-**

**Horrible news! I got a letter from Father today. He**

**Is forcing me to go to this wretched dance with either**

**Natasha or Pansy. No one else. And now instead of**

**Working together to get me they are going against**

**Each other. As I said horrible news!! You, Harry**

**And your friends are going to come and watch our**

**Quidditch match? Aren't you?**

** **

**~Dragon~**

** **

**P.S. I'm still using our code names in case Pansy or**

**Natasha finds this note and sends it to father.**

**Hope you understand. **

** **

****

** **

Tomorrow at breakfast, Draco was not there.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

A/N: Oops! Another cliffhanger sorry! Did those evil girls get the note Hermione had sent to Draco? I'm not promising, but the dance might be in the next chapter. Remember email me at [katyzip@juno.com][1] and you can talk to me on AOL at Bookwrmchicibabe! G2G! Luv ya Party peeps and crazy chicks! Oh yeah, When you review, Please tell me who you think Hermione should go to the dance with. Darien, Harry, or Zac. Or of coarse she could always go to it by herself! you guys let me know! 

   [1]: mailto:katyzip@juno.com



	6. Pen Pals Chapter 6

A/N: Hi again. Chapter six is here! Ok If you read my new series (yes I am making it a series!) "Rainy Day Man" I decided I was going to finish this chapter then work on the next chapter for RDM. Ok? Deal? All right into the story!

# Chapter 6

By: Acorn Dreamer

The room that Hermione was staying in with Ginny was beautiful. Much like a presidential suite at a high-class hotel. It had two bedrooms, a rather large bathroom (with a Jacuzzi), a living room, and a balcony. They had asked Professor Hopkins if they were allowed to bring their friends up here. She said yes. Then Hermione asked if a friend from a different house could come in. The room was right next to the portrait, so Professor Hopkins said yes to that too. 

Not only did Hermione not see Draco at breakfast, she did not see him all day. She even asked Natasha and Pansy where he was. That didn't work very well. 

"Um, Natasha? Pansy?" She said trying to be as polite as possible.

"What now SMB?" Natasha replied. Using her sharp wits Hermione had she figured out that SMB stood for 'Slutty Mudblood.'

"Well SMB," Pansy started. "If you must know, and obviously you must, Draco wouldn't get out of bed to go to breakfast, and he hasn't left the dorm."

To resolve this question Hermione decided to send him a letter, asking if he was all right and such. When he wrote back, it was a really short.

Cloud,

Yes, I am fine. Don't worry. You

Are so caring. I cannot tell you 

The reason why you have not seen me

Today. It isn't because I don't trust

You, because I do, but I can't tell 

You. I will be in breakfast tomorrow

So I will see you then.

~Dragon~ 

## Hermione tried not to worry but she did. 'It is what friends do,' she thought. 'I mean I always worry about Harry and Ron.' But for some reason she thought that that was different. I mean she only worried about Ron and Harry for little reasons. She wasn't saying Voldermort was a little reason but he wasn't exactly all that and a bag of potato chips. Hermione trusted him though, 'ok I'll see you at breakfast Draco.' She said to herself. 

## 

## 

## 

## She was down in the Great Hall of Grawshots eating dinner. She was happily talking to Harry, Ron, Darien, Cleo, Jason, and the bunch of Gryffindors and Growlyns.

## 

Hermione noticed the chart of the tournament had changed.

GryffindorSlycerinGrowlynSlytherin

|_______________||________________|

||

????????????????

|_____________________________|

|

????????

The only game Hermione didn't go to was the one with Slycerin playing Ravenclaw. Ron, Harry, and Zac had gone though. Harry had gone to go see Cho Chang play. Ron went just because he liked Quidditch. Zac had gone because Harry and Ron wanted to show him Cho. When they came back Harry was furious that Cho hadn't caught the snitch. Ron was annoyed. 

They had all gone to the Growlyn playing Hufflepuff game. Of coarse as they had all suspected, Growlyn won. Without Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff team seemed worse than ever.

Hermione and Zac had gone alone to the Huperlooff playing Slytherin game. Hermione had gone to cheer Huperlooff, but also cheer on Draco. Draco had won the game for the Slytherins. A year ago, if someone had told her she would be cheering for Slytherin, let alone Draco, she would have slapped them across the head. But she was.

Hermione was sitting alone in the library reading the last chapter of the book she and Cleo were reading together. She was so into it she didn't notice Zac come in and sit down right next to her. 

"Thought I'd find you here," He said, making Hermione jump. 

"Sorry Zac, you scared me. I was so into the book I didn't see you."

"That's Ok. I have a question,"

"And I have an answer," Hermione always said that when somebody told her they had a question.

"It's about the dance. Um, I was, er, wondering if you would go with me. I mean if you weren't going with anyone else?" He was looking down at his shoes his face was slightly blushing.

Hermione was slightly shocked. No one had EVER asked her to a dance. Well, except Krum, but that didn't count because she knew that wouldn't last. And Phoenix had always danced with her when they went to parties during the summer. Maybe this could last. 

"Zac," She said. He looked up.

"I would love to go to the dance with you," He smiled. Hermione had the strongest feeling he was jumping for joy inside. But outside, he simply smiled. 

She told him where she was now staying, and told him to meet her outside the door the night of the dance.

Hermione rushed into the Growlyn common room, practically running over Fred and George, who were flirting with some seventh year Growlyns. She looked around. She didn't see Cleo, Nyomi, or Theresa anywhere. She ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. As she expected (and hoped), the three were sitting there. Harry was in there too, but wasn't listening to the girls. He was reading one of Cleo's 'Quidditch Tactics' book. 

When she walked in the room everyone looked up except Harry, too absorbed in his book.

"Qué Pasa tù amiga?" Theresa said.

"Uh, Theresa, not everyone can speak Spanish,"

"Lo Sie- I mean, I'm sorry Nyomi. I said what's up with you girl?"

"I'll tell you what's up. Come on!" Hermione gestured towards the door. They ran out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry said to himself finally looking up.

Ginny, Nyomi, Cleo and Theresa were sitting in Hermione and Ginny's special room listening to Hermione. She told them the whole story.

"Oh yeah!!! He finally did it!" Cleo screamed.

"What do you mean," Hermione said starting to get annoyed, "He finally did it?"

"Well, Zac and JJ are kinda good friends, and he came up to us while me and JJ were 'studying'" she said using those Dr. Evil 'Quotation Fingers.' "In the back of the library and…"

"You mean making out," Nyomi corrected.

"Whatever just let me finish!" She said while Nyomi rolled her eyes, Theresa doing the same. "Anyway, he came up to us and asked if he could talk to JJ and…"

"Will you just dam get to the point?!?!" Ginny said.

"Oh fine, I see you people don't appreciate my story telling!"

"Nope not really," Theresa said, earning a whack in the face with a couch pillow.

"He asked JJ if he thought you would say yes, JJ didn't know so he asked me, and I said you would most likely say yes." Cleo finished taking a deep breath.

The day of the dance was already here, everyone paired up. The only person who wouldn't tell who their date was was Harry. Hermione had thought he was doing this just because of what Hermione did with Viktor Krum. But when she asked him he just shook his head and smiled.

As he had told her, Draco was fine. But he still refused to tell her anything happened. She put that out of her mind, just for today.

Jason and Cleo were sitting in the armchair in the Growlyn common room. Actually, Jason was, Cleo was sitting on his lap. On the couch was Darien and Ginny, who to Ron's degust, had hooked up. **A/N: Sorry if you don't like my coupling, but I felt like it ok?** Nyomi and Bobby were in the other armchair. Theresa was on the floor with Ron, (Yes they hooked up too,) and Luis with Lavender Brown. Hermione and Harry were also sitting on the couch, but they didn't have their dates with them.

That had been the only clue Harry had given them all, she wasn't in Growlyn or Gryffindor. 

It was three fifteen.

"Alright ladies!" Ginny said jumping off the couch, "To the room!"

"What are you guys, sorry girls, going to do?" Luis asked, although he probably already knew the answer.

"We have to go and get ready for the dance silly," Lavender replied.

Ron was dumbfounded. "The dance isn't until seven thirty! Why the hell are you starting now?"

Well," Theresa explained, "We aren't guys, we don't throw on the first nice looking pants and shirt we come across, gel down our hair, which by the way Harry, you need, use some of Luis's, and are ready. We need time, make up, a good dress, and hair perfect ok?"

The boys nodded.

Hours had passed it was now 7:20. All the boys, (except Harry,) yes Zac was there too, were waiting outside Ginny and Hermione's 'house'. The door opened and all the girls came out. All of their mouths dropped. Each of the girls walked over to their dates. 

Hermione was wearing a long, silver-purple dress. It had slits on either side going as far as her upper thigh. Her haired had been, once again, been straightened out. Her bangs were up in a bun, the rest of her hair down her bear back. Her back was opened because it was a halter to dress.

Theresa had a black dress with silver roses. It was Chinese style, and it had one slit up the left side. Her hair was in a braided bun, with chopsticks in them.

Ginny had a silky, sky-blue, mini skirt dress (Yes Ron was extremely pissed, giving her a look that clearly read 'what would mum think?') Ginny had left her hair down, being only down to her chin. But she had put a glittering spell on her hair. She had insisted on doing something.

Cleo and Nyomi had done almost the same thing. Cleo's dress forest-green, and Nyomi's scarlet. Their hair pulled up into two buns on the top of their head.

Zac held out a hand towards Hermione. She took it. The others did the same as they all walked down to the great hall. 

It looked magnificent. The hall was decorated in all of the houses colors. And I mean _all_ the houses colors. Purple and Gold for Growlyn, Scarlet and Gold for Gryffindor, Orange and Blue for Ripperwing, Blue and Bronze for Ravenclaw, Navy and White for Huperlooff, Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff, and Green and Silver for both Slycerin and Slytherin.

They were the first ones in the room. Carla came up to them.

"How are we this evening?" She asked sweetly.

"We're good Carla, thanks." She nodded and walked away.

The music hadn't started yet so they could hear footsteps coming. Their eyes were on the door. They saw Harry's head lean in, wave to them and told them to hold on a second. They heard him say "stay right here"

"Sooooo Harry," Theresa said, "Where is your date? Hmmm?"

"Guys, and girls, this is my date Eva Jenkins,"

The Grawshot's student's mouths dropped. "The Ripperwing seeker?!?" Zac said. (A/N: I'm getting a deja vu, are you?)

"Yes, I am," Eva, said. "And you are the Growlyn Seeker am I right?" She said eyeing Jason.

People started coming in to the great hall at a rapid speed. They saw Draco being dragged in by Natasha and Pansy, mouthing to them, "Help me, help me now!" Hermione and Zac smiled as he was continued to be dragged on.

The dance continued for hours. Hermione had danced mostly with Zac, but she had also danced with Jason, Bobby, Darien, Ron, Luis, and Harry. It was 11:45 and Hermione was exhausted. She said good night to everyone. Zac had said he'd walk with her up to her 'house'.

"Do you want to come in?" Hermione asked.

"But this is…" Zac started

"Connected to Growlyn, I know don't worry about Professor Hopkins said it was ok." She opened the door and Zac followed her in and up the stairs. They were standing out on the balcony talking, Hermione was exhausted, but she was interested in staying up and talking to him. But to Hermione and Zac's enjoyment, talking turned into a kiss.

On the grass below the balcony, Dumbledore and Carla stood smiling.


End file.
